The Unofficial Hunger Games
by OingoBoingoFreak
Summary: Katniss Everdeen never won the 74th Hunger Games. She couldn't've, she wasn't even born. Now, she is sent into the Unofficial Hunger Games with 47 other girls. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen never won the 74th Hunger Games and never started a rebellion. She couldn't have, because she wasn't even born yet. Nastia Passi of District 4 won. A Career, naturally. 50 years later, the winner of the 124th Hunger Games started a rebellion with three of her friends. Her name was Mayzie Cyiler, of District 8, and her friends were Helaina Crosswile, of District 4, Tyla Stainwater, of District 6, and Mollie Shortstone, of District 10. After a two months, the rebellion was over, and it had failed horribly, just like the first. Many lives were lost, and Mollie was the only survivor of the four girls that started the rebellion. Right after the rebellion ended, the Capitol felt the need for the people to pay immediately. So they started an unofficial Hunger Games right games would be quite different from normal games. Two signify the four girls that started the rebellion, each District would send in four girls. But to show that the Capitol was fair, 1 girl out of every four could live, to represent Mollie. So in other words, there could be twelve victors. Now, there was a lot of outrage at this, but the President had stated that this was an unofficial Hunger Games, and they would go back to normal right afterward. So, the sponsors calmed down, and the Games happened. Here is the story of the unofficial Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's a little snippet of…stuff in Katniss's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

The forest was silent apart from the occasional rustling of branches in the breeze. I had my eyes on a small deer in a clearing. I narrowed my eyes and almost let go.

"Hey, Catnip," came Gale's voice behind me. The deer ran.

"Gale!" I snapped. He had a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose," I said.

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "You nervous for the Reapings?"

I shrugged. "No more nervous than any other year. Besides, that's still a ways away."

He looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You really have to ask?" he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? I thought everyone did."

"I am so confused."

"The Capitol is having an Unofficial Hunger Games. Because of the rebellion that failed so epicly."

"An Unofficial Hunger Games?"

"Yeah. To represent Mayzie Cyiler, Helaina Crosswile, Tyla Stainwater, and Mollie Shortstone, each District has to reap four girls."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, to represent Mollie, one out of every four girls can survive."

"There will 12 victors?"

"I guess."

I thought about all that. How did I not know about this?

"When are the Reapings?" I asked.

"In three days," Gale replied.

"Oh, wow."

"Good thing I brought it up."

"Yeah. I better get back home, just to make sure my mother and Prim know about this, too."

"Okay, see ya later."

I waved goodbye to Gale and was off.

I got back to my house and let myself in. Prim was sitting at the kitchen table when I got in.

"Hi Katniss," she said as I entered.

"Hey Prim," I said. "Hey, listen, did you know about these "Unofficial Hunger Games" that are happening?"

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Did you not?"

"No, I knew…"

"You didn't know?" She giggled.

"Okay, no I didn't. But how did you know?"

"Everyone has been talking about. Effie Trinket made a special announcement a few days ago."

"Really? Where was I?"

"I don't know." She giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, just, you're so clueless."

"Haha. Does mom know?"

"Yeah. Everyone does. Except for you I guess."

I rolled my eyes and left the room, and then sat down on my bed in my room. I thought about the Games. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I had woken up five days this week with Prim over in my mother's bed. Twice I'd woken up with her whining in her sleep. I had just assumed she'd seen something that had spooked her. She never elaborated when I asked what she was scared of. I suppose she thought I would've known why she was scared.

She had every right to be scared. It was the first Games that she qualified for.

She wouldn't be reaped though. I just wasn't possible. She'd be safe.

**Well, there you go. Yeah, that was a bit of a filler chapter, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the District 1 and 2 Reapings. Told in no one's POV. And I am pulling out all the winners of these Games right now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

"Satin! Up! Now!" 11 year old Silkie Lobasch yelled into her sister's room. No response came. "Satin! It's Reaping day! GET UP!"

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Alright! Geez, you are so obnoxious sometimes!" Satin said, still in her silk nightgown.

"It's Reaping day," Silkie said.

"Yeah, I heard you," Satin said, irritated.

"Well, get dressed. Your friends will no doubt be here soon so you can all talk about how you want to volunteer, and you're still in your pajamas."

"Yeah, yeah," Satin said, and slammed the door in Silkie's face. She walked over to her closet and picked out the dress she'd bought the day that they'd announced the Unofficial Hunger Games. She smiled at it as she brought it out. It was light pink and puffy from the waist down. It also had a line of pink pearls along the neckline. She quickly changed from her nightgown into the dress and walked down the stairs. As she approached the landing she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the front door and saw her best friend Sparks.

Satin ran to the door and opened it.

"Sparky!" She cried, hugging her friend.

"Hey, Satin," Sparks greeted, before gasping. "OMG! That dress is beautiful!"

"I know right!" Satin squealed.

"C'mon, you have to come to my house so you can see my dress," Sparks said, grabbing Satin's hand.

"Okay," Satin said, and followed after Sparks.

* * *

Glimmer stood in her training area, getting in some last minute training before she'd volunteer for the Hunger Games. She was working on her aim with a bow. She was doing pretty good.

Suddenly, behind her, the door opened.

"Hey, Glimmer," Aphrodite Gillis, Glimmer's training partner said.

"Hey Aphrodite," Glimmer said.

"I see you had the same idea. Getting some last minute training?" Aphrodite said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. You can never be too prepared," Glimmer said.

"Yeah."

"So, you're volunteering too?"

"Well, if I'm not reaped."

Glimmer nodded, and sent another arrow into the target, just missing the bull's-eye. Aphrodite grabbed a sword and started slashing through a dummy.

"Nice blade work," Glimmer said.

"Thank you. It's what I live for," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah," Glimmer said than checked her diamond-studded watch. "We better get dressed. The Reaping is in half an hour.

* * *

Missy Gallity impatiently checked her watch.

"Oh, stop that Missy," Melyss Gallity, her mother, scolded. "The Reaping will still come even if you don't check your watch every two seconds."

"Why does time have to drag on so much?" Missy whined.

"I don't know, honey, I don't know," Melyss said.

"Ugh," Missy moaned.

"Oh, Missy, don't worry. It'll all be worth it in the end when you win, darling."

"I suppose. No one stands a chance against me."

"Yes, yes, of course dear, no one does."

"I'm the best fighter District One has ever seen."

"Yes, dear, you're legendary."

Missy smiled. Her mother was right. She was legendary. No one came close to her skills. She was wonderful. She was so good, she could probably take everyone out in the Bloodbath. She checked her watch again. 20 minutes. 20 minutes until history would begin to be made.

* * *

Satin squealed as Sparks showed off her dress. It was sky blue and it hugged Sparks figure.

"Beautiful!" Satin cried as Sparks sat down beside her.

"I know! It's just so _gorgeous!_" Sparks nearly yelled.

"I absolutely love it," Satin said, settling down. Sparks smiled at her.

"So," Sparks said after a minute, "are you going to volunteer?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, why not? It's my turn to shine," Satin said. "How about you?"

"Eh, I don't know. I kind of want to be the only winner. I don't want to win with other people."

"You could just kill them all before the hovercraft comes."

Sparks smirked. "I think I'll let you do that.

"And I will too. You know I will."

"I have no doubt that you will."

Satin glanced at the clock. "Oh my God, we better get going. There's only ten minutes left."

Satin and Sparks ran out of Sparks house and headed to where the Reaping would take place.

* * *

Aphrodite and Glimmer walked calmly to the Reaping. It was nice day out, not the kind of day you would associate with the ceremony of sending four kids to fight to the death.

Aphrodite and Glimmer waked to the line to get registered and waited impatiently. It was time for the Reapings to start. Now. They were Careers, they'd been waiting their whole life for this. It was time to volunteer.

Aphrodite knew she was going to volunteer, she had to. She was seventeen now, and her parents were obviously disappointed that she hadn't volunteered sooner. She would be in these Games for sure, and she would win.

Finally, the Aphrodite and Glimmer got to the front of the line and registered. They joined the other seventeen year olds in their station, and waited again.

After about fifteen more minutes, the last few people registered and Lupa Popper stepped up onto the stage.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Unofficial Hunger Games Reapings!" She cried out. "We shall start the Reaping soon, but first, let us watch this video sent all the way from the Capitol!"

Aphrodite zoned out as soon as the video started. She'd seen it before. She knew about the rebellion that started the Games, and she knew about the rebellion that warranted these Games. Let's get on with it!

It was at last over, and Lupa walked over to a big bowl of tribute names. She overdramatically reached her hand in and pulled out a slip.

"Pastil Jime!" She called. A short girl from the fifteen station came out, and walked slowly to the stage. When she made it up, Lupa asked if there were any volunteers for Pastil. Pastil said nothing, so immediately a good many girls cried out, volunteering, including Aphrodite, but one overpowered them all. She was brought up to the stage by the Peacekeepers.

Aphrodite immediately disliked this girl. She had greasy blonde hair, hazel eyes, was rather tall, and walked in an odd plodding way. An this girl was just naturally ugly. It wasn't just one thing, it was everything. She walked up confidently and looked down condescendingly at Pastil, who came down from the stage looking slightly relieved.

"What is your name?" Lupa asked.

"Missy Gallity," the girl said.

"Congratulations, Missy!" Lupa said. She then crossed back to the bowl and pulled out another slip. "Luella Kaimai!"

Luella was a small, sickly looking 12 year old who approached the stage in tears. Lupa asked for volunteers, and a large group of girls cried out again, Aphrodite louder this time, but someone was still louder. The Peacekeepers took a girl from the 18 year old station. She had brown hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a pink dress.

The girl announced herself as Satin Lobasch. She was smirking and looked incredibly cocky.

Lupa pulled out another slip. "Natina Loriet!"

A thirteen year old walked up silently, showing no emotion. She got onto the stage, and Lupa asked if there were any volunteers. This girl said nothing as well, and many girls volunteered again, this time Aphrodite was practically screaming. She was heard, and was taken to the stage.

"What is your name?" Lupa asked.

"Aphrodite Gillis," Aphrodite said clearly.

"Congratulations!" Lupa said, and then walked to the bowl for the final time.

"Our final tribute is…Silver Scords!"

Silver was another 12 year old who looked confident. She walked up with her held high. Lupa asked for any volunteers, and Silver looked ready to refuse volunteers, but she then shut her mouth. A great many hands went into the air, and voices cried out, but, again, one overpowered them all. It was Glimmer. She walked up with a small smirk on her face and introduced herself. We all shook hands, and were taken off the stage.

* * *

Clove sent another knife calmly into a dummy. She smiled. Right on target. She sent another knife flying, and another, all perfect.

She could suddenly feel eyes on her, and turned around, ready to yell at whoever was staring at her, but she saw a pair of blue eyes she knew well. It was Rosethorne Wilciser, a 12 year old. She had been training for years, and she was rather good with knives. In a few more years, she might just be as good as Clove.

"Hey Rose," Clove said.

"Hi Clove," Rose said. "Cato sent me in here."

"Cato? Why?" "He's worried about you." Her voice was singsongy and there was a smirk on her face.

"He's my friend. Friends can be worried about friends. But, just out of curiosity, why is he worried about me?"

"Because you're pretty much living here in the training center anymore."

I laughed. "I have to be in top condition for the Games."

Rose's face fell. "So you're volunteering."

"Yeah. I mean, why not? These Games will probably be extra fun because everyone thinks it'll be so easy to get home. Little do they know."

"Oh…yeah."

"Don't worry about me, Rose. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're Clove. You'll win."

Clove smiled, and sent another knife flying at the dummy, for added effect.

* * *

Aria Revyke was going to volunteer. It was her time. She'd trained for forever, and all the training wouldn't matter at all if she wasn't in the Games. She stared outside her bedroom window.

Her training wasn't her only motivation. Her parents were pretty distant, and all her father cared about was having Aria in the Games. Her brother Slate had never been in them, even though he had wanted to be. So now all the pressure was on Aria. The Revyke family name would go down in history.

Aria didn't mind. They Games brought honor to the winners. Glory. And Aria would be a winner. She had faith in that.

She turned when she heard a noise behind her. Her brother Slate had entered her room.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said confidently.

"I should have known you would be," he said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You're volunteering?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to. They do love you." Aria knew what he meant.

"You know, it doesn't always seem like it."

"Yeah, okay." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

Leila Marcenu was sitting in her father's restaurant. It was closed for Reaping Day. Reaping Day. It shouldn't be happening, not now. Four girls started a rebellion, and now 48 girls have to pay for it with a fight to the death. 36 girls have to pay for it with their lives.

"Hey Leila," her brother, Clark, said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Clark," she said.

"So, whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Thinking," she said.

"This is never good. You thinking about what is happening in about," he checked his watch, "20 minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. The chances of you being picked and having no one volunteer for you are next to none. Unless, of course, you want to be chosen, because then the chances of being in the Games are very high."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Now, c'mon. We made be closed, but somehow there's still a boatload of dishes to do."

Leila smiled and got up from her chair and followed her brother into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

* * *

Rose had left Clove alone about five minutes earlier to go home and change. She had also assured Cato that Clove was still alive in there and was eating.

She had gotten home and gotten into the blue dress her mother had bought her. She wasn't normally a dress girl, but this was an exception. She had to get dressed up for the Reaping, and this dress was gorgeous. Her mother put her black hair into two French braids.

"You look beautiful," her father said when he first saw her.

"Thanks, dad," Rose said.

"We're going to have to go soon," her mother said.

"Okay, Mom," she said. "One second."

Rose ran upstairs to her room. She ran to her dressers and picked up a small glass pig. Her first trainer, Elaya, had given it to her. She grown quite attached to it. _Just in case, _she thought, and went back downstairs, and left for the Reapings.

* * *

Clove had just registered and stood with the rest of the 16 year olds, particularly the ones she trained with. It was finally Reaping time.

Styxia Lojam stood up on stage, welcoming everyone and talking of why they were there. As if they didn't know.

When she finished, she wasted no time in walking to the bowl of tribute names and pulling a slip out. She dramatically called out the name.

"Ryla Cadian!"

A plain girl from the 14 year old station came up, looking bored. Styxia asked for volunteers and Ryla said nothing. Some people raised their hands and called out to volunteer, but Clove overpowered them all. Clove was vaguely surprised at how few people there were volunteering.

"What is your name?" Styxia asked when Clove got up front.

"Clove," she said.

Styxia nodded and smiled, then pulled out another name. "Leila Marcenu!"

A girl from the 18 year old station approached the stage, looking mildly shocked. She reached the stage and Styxia asked for volunteers, but Leila said quietly that she wished for none. So Styxia went to draw another name. "Malodi Mulch!"

A girl from the 16 year old station came up looking an odd mix between scared and confident, like she didn't know what to feel. Styxia asked for volunteers. A girl from the 16 year old station cried out before anyone else could. Clove craned her neck to see the girl, and recognized Aria Revyke, one of her training partners. Aria nearly ran to the stage, and introduced herself.

Styxia went to the bowl and pulled out one more slip. "Rosethorne Wilciser!"

Clove gasped. Rose? Clove tried to find her in the crowd and finally saw her calmly approaching the front. Or, at least, She made it up and Styxia asked for volunteers. Clove listened intently, and no voices came out. No one was volunteering. No one!

Clove tried to calm down. She shouldn't care this much. Rose was just a twelve year old. No one special. But Clove could not shake the nervous feeling she got when she thought about being Rose's competitor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here are the District 3 and 4 Reapings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Bellatrix Baratone stood outside in her backyard. She needed to get out of her house. All of her siblings were screaming there heads off about God knows what. And she has eleven siblings. Of course, they could all scream about God knows what because they didn't have to worry like Bellatrix did. Bellatrix was the only girl in the right age zone to be reaped. She had six sisters, ages nineteen, eleven, ten, eight, five, and three.

And of course, the boys didn't have to worry, not yet.

"Trixie, Trixie!" Bellatrix turned and saw her three year old sister Emilia running towards her.

"Hey, Lia," Bellatrix said.

"Is the Weaping today?" Emilia said.

"Yeah," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, no," Emilia said, pouting.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lia, there's a lot of girls in District Three. I won't necessarily be reaped," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, okay," Emilia said, happy again. "Ooh, butterfly!" Emilia ran off after a butterfly. Bellatrix laughed at her sister. She was so easily entertained.

"Bellatrix," her mother called from inside the house.

"Yeah, mom?" Bellatrix called back.

"You better get back inside and get dressed, you don't have much time," she said.

"Okay, mom," Bellatrix said, and headed inside, taking one glance back at her sister, who was still preoccupied by the butterfly.

* * *

"Violet!" Bedina Notious called.

Violetstorm Downsider turned towards the sound and saw one of the people she hated the most.

"Vi! Oh my God, Vi!" Bedina called.

"Hi, Bedina," Violet said, sighing a bit as Bedina basically tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, are you as scared for the Reaping as I am?" Bedina asked.

"I don't think that's possible," Violet said, bored.

"Oh, I know. I'm pretty scared. In fact, I'm terrified. I don't want to reaped at all!"

"I'm sure you don't, Bedina."

"Oh, I don't. I'm sure you don't want to, either. Am I right? I must be right. Of course I'm right, there's no way you'd want to be reaped."

"No, Bedina, I do not want to be reaped."

"I was right. I knew you wouldn't want to be."

"Yes, Bedina, you were right."

"I know, I'm terrified, I can't believe this is happening…" Bedina went on for a while, but Violet wasn't listening anymore. She had learned how to tune out Bedina a long time ago. Bedina was one of those girls who would love to think that you were her best friend, when you really didn't want to be. She was incredibly clingy and talkative, and Violet wasn't fond of either of those traits. Yet somehow, Bedina had somehow become Violet's "bestie."

"…totally horrifying, right?" Bedina looked at Violet expectantly.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Violet said.

"I know right," Bedina said.

"Yeah, um listen Bedina, I have to, uh, go home and, uh, get dressed. Y'know, for the Reaping."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Well, maybe we'll might up at the Reaping?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe." Violet turned started walking than added under her breath, "Though it's highly doubtful."

* * *

"So, Zeta, ready for today?" Diode Trovos asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Zeta replied.

"You sure," Diode's twin Whatt asked.

"Of course," Zeta said. "Besides, it's just the Reaping, it's not like I'm in the actual Games. Yet."

"Yeah, sure," Whatt said.

"Why are you guys so intent on making me nervous?" Zeta asked.

"We're not, we just want to make sure you're ready for today," Diode said.

"I'm fine guys. Seriously," Zeta said.

"Okay, then. Cya later, Zeta," Diode said, and Whatt and he left.

Zeta thought about it. She really wasn't nervous about the Reaping. If she was reaped, she was reaped. She couldn't change it.

She thought about it. If she was in the Games, she might actually win in a clever way, not just using brute force to kill everyone. That was the one thing she absolutely hated about the Games. No one ever really planned anything out. It was always some Career that just beat the crap out of everyone to win. No one was ever clever with their strategies.

That was her strategy. She'd use her wits if she was put into the Games, not just her strength, which she sadly lacked. She'd plan carefully, come up with a fool proof plan.

She got off of the couch she was sitting on and headed to her room. The Reaping would start soon, and she had to get dressed up for the occasion.

* * *

Magnum Fierce sat in her living room talking to her best friend Oceana Strazic.

"Maudi is intent on volunteering for the Games," Oceana said.

"You're kidding," Magnum said.

"Yeah. She's sure she can win," Oceana said.

"Doesn't Maudi realize that she's four, and you have to be twelve to be in the Games?"

"Not yet," Oceana said. Magnum smiled. Maudi was Oceana's little sister who was already all too confident in everything she does.

"Yeah, mom's not too happy that she already wants volunteer," Oceana said.

"I wouldn't be," Magnum said. "Hopefully, as she gets older, she'll realize that the Games aren't all they're cracked up to be. I realized that almost instantaneously."

Oceana laughed. "Yeah."

"So," Magnum started when Oceana finished laughing, "you nervous for today?"

Oceana shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. I mean, who isn't? You?"

"Same as you. I haven't been reaped yet," Magnum said.

"No, really," Oceana said sarcastically.

Magnum smirked.

"Holy! Geez, we have to be at the Reapings in fifteen minutes, and we're not even dressed yet!" Oceana cried.

"Oh, crap!" Magnum said, running after Oceana who was already half-way up the stairs to Magnum's room.

* * *

Violet gazed at the long line in front of her. She had been in line for at least ten minutes, and it seemed like she was getting nowhere. How many girls ages 12-18 were there in District Three?

She sighed in relief when the line moved. Thank God. And again when it moved a second time. Finally, they were picking up the pace. At last, Violet reached the front. She registered and waded her way through the crowd to the other sixteen year olds, looking around carefully to make sure Bedina was nowhere in sight, and waited for the registration to end and the Reaping to begin.

After another five or so minutes, Jadica Coseling came up on stage, and started talking of why we everyone was there today. She talked on and on about the first rebellion, and the four girls that caused this Games, but finally, she was finished, and she walked to the clear bowl of tribute names. She quickly drew a name out (she wasn't one for theatrics.) "Zeta Trovos!"

A black haired seventeen year old girl came forward. She approached the stage coolly, looking pretty confident. Jadica nodded at the girl, and then grabbed another name. "Magnum Fierce!"

A girl with dyed orange hair and green eyes came out of the fifteen year old station. She looked shocked, but it seemed she was trying her hardest to hide it. She stood onstage next to Zeta, still struggling to keep her emotions hidden. Jadica gave a nod to Magnum as well, then pulled out a slip. "Bellatrix Baratone!"

Bellatrix was a seventeen year old girl with incredibly long brown hair and gray eyes to the stage. She really didn't show any emotion. She earned another nod from Jadica, who immediately after grabbed the last tribute slip. "Violetstorm Downsider!"

Violet breathed in sharply and raised her eyebrows, but that was it. She walked forward quietly and calmly. She heard someone muttering nervously to her right and turned to see Bedina looking at her like she herself was the one going into the Games. Violet turned her head so Bedina wouldn't the smirk that was playing on her lips. Violet made it to the stage and got a nod from Jadica. Jadica then approached the microphone, and re-said everyone's name, before having them all shake hands and they were escorted away.

* * *

"So," Ariel Garelli started, "you gonna volunteer?"

"No, probably not," Rowan Chamberlain said. "I've been training, sure, but I just been doing that in case I was reaped."

"Okay," Ariel said.

Rowan and Ariel sat in silence for a while. There wasn't much to talk about. Well, I guess there was, but with the Reaping looming right in front of them, it was hard to think about anything else, but neither of them really wanted to talk that much about it.

Rowan thought about (what else) the Reaping. She wasn't scared for them. She had been training, though it was in secret. And either way, she didn't hate the Hunger Games. She didn't love them, though. She was pretty much impassive about them.

"You'd be good in the Games, I'm sure," Ariel said.

"Thanks," Rowan said. Ariel nodded. Rowan thought about it. Perhaps she would be good in the Games.

"Well, I better get home, Rowan," Ariel said. "Got to get ready, you know." Rowan nodded, and Ariel turned and left.

"See you at the Reaping!" Rowan called after her, and she heard a "See ya" then she knew Ariel was gone, leaving Rowan alone. She sat there for a moment, then sighed, and got up, heading for the door. She left her house and headed out back. She got to her normal place, then started some last minute training. She couldn't go to the training center, it was too risky on Reaping Day. Too many people would have the same idea as herself.

She had some supplies out here for her training. She usually practiced sword work on an old dead tree, and would hunt with her bow and arrow, and every so often do something with her throwing knives, though she had pretty much mastered those. She decided on the tree and grabbed her sword and started working.

* * *

Aquamarine Cwallie had left her house in the early hours of the morning and stood in front of the sea. That's where she usually was when she needed to think straight. Water always took her mind off of things.

It was now bright outside, and her parents were doubtlessly awake, but this wasn't the first time Aquamarine had disappeared in the morning. As long as she left a note, and was back before noon, to at least check in, her parents agreed not to worry too much about her.

Aquamarine sighed. She would probably have to head back soon. The Reaping was looming ominously in the near future. She thought about it. A lot of pressure was being held on District Four, because of Helaina Crosswile. The Capitol was incredibly angry, but at Four, Six, Eight, and Ten in particular, because of the rebels. The Games would probably be rigged in their disadvantage.

Aquamarine stood and turned her back on the sea. She started her short journey home.

"You're home early," her mother said, who was sitting at the kitchen table,, when she got in.

"It's Reaping Day," Aquamarine said, as she headed up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she walked to her bedside table and opened a small box that sat there. She pulled out a necklace with a tiny aquamarine stone on it. She put it around her neck. She then walked to her closet and pulled out a turquoise dress. It was the only dress she owned. She out it on, and the tucked the end of the necklace underneath the fabric. She proceeded back down the stairs.

"Oh, don't you look nice," her mother said.

"Thanks," Aquamarine said.

Her mother nodded.

"I'm gonna head out," Aquamarine said.

"Really, you still have fifteen minutes," her mother said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, well, it helps to be there early. You know, so you don't have to wait in line so long," Aquamarine replied.

"Oh, okay," her mother said, and Aquamarine headed out the door.

* * *

Alexandra Carlyle stood with the other Careers training her heart out.

"You going to volunteer, Alexandra?" Mita Score, a fellow Career, asked.

"No, I'm going to wait until I'm eighteen," Alexandra said.

"Oh, really?" Mita asked.

"Yeah," Alexandra said. "I'll be perfect by then, so there'll be no way I'll lose."

"Whatever," Mita said, turning back to the dummy she was slashing apart. Alexandra grabbed her spear and started throwing it at just about everything that wasn't alive. Even though she wouldn't have cared all that much if she did hit someone. She was paying so much attention to her intense training that she barely noticed all the other Careers were disappearing.

"Hey, Alexandra, you coming?" Mita asked.

"What?" Alexandra asked, jarred out of her training.

"If you keep training, you're going to miss the actual Reaping," Mita said.

"Oh. Oh, right," Alexandra said, putting away her spear. "Right." Alexandra followed Mita out of the training center, then turned. She had to get home. She was incredibly sweaty, and she still had to change.

Her house wasn't far from the training and she was home in minutes. Her father was in the living room when she got in.

"Were you training?" he asked.

"Of course," Alexandra said.

"Good," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Great, as usual," she replied.

"Good," her father repeated.

"Gotta get dressed," she said.

"Okay," he said, and Alexandra went up to her room.

* * *

Storm Ocean Star stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her sister's Lily and Dawn to get finished getting dressed. They had ten minutes to get to the Reaping, and Lily and Dawn had been getting dressed for about an hour now.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Storm asked, amazed at how long they were taking.

"Getting dressed!" Lily called back.

"Have you forgotten how?" Storm asked.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"Then how could it possibly be taking you so long?" Storm called. No reply came. Instead, the door finally opened.

"Are you happy now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Storm said. "Now, c'mon. We have to get to the Reaping."

Lily and Dawn came quickly down the stairs, and followed Storm out the door.

"Hey, Storm," Maria-Clara Litwick called.

"Hey, Claire," Storm said. "Sorry we took so long. These two seemed to think that getting dressed took rocket science knowledge."

Lily and Dawn rolled her eyes, while Claire giggled.

"C'mon, we better hurry," Claire said, taking off. Storm and her sisters followed after. It took them about five minutes to get to the District Square. They saw that the line was pretty short. If they had shown up any later, they might've been too late. They all four got in line, and it didn't take too long for them to get registered. Claire went off to the fifteen year old station, Storm to the fourteen year old station, and Lily and Dawn to the twelve year old station. The Reapings were about to begin.

* * *

Alexandra Carlyle stood with the rest of the seventeen year olds with her head held high. Sea Donnell had just finished her talk about the rebellion and was pulling out the first name. "Aquamarine Cwallie."

A short fourteen year old, caramel haired girl came up looking sad and defeated already. It was pretty pathetic. She didn't cry, and she did come up willingly though, so she was hopeless. Sea Donnell smiled kindly at the girl, who stood up onstage, slightly behind Sea. Sea asked for volunteers, and surprisingly, no one said anything. Sea quickly drew the next name. "Lily Star!"

A small twelve year old came up looking terrified. She had almost reached the stage when all of a sudden a cry broke out. "Lily! NO! I volunteer! I volunteer!" they screamed. They didn't even wait for Sea to ask for volunteers. Another fourteen year old was taken to the stage. She had long wavy dark brown hair and was rather pale.

"Well, what is your name?" Sea asked when the girl got to her.

"St-Storm Ocean Star," the brunette said.

"So, was that your sister," Sea asked curiously. Storm nodded.

"Well, isn't she lucky to have such a kind sister," Sea said. Storm did nothing. Sea shrugged and moved back to the tribute bowl, and grabbed another slip. "Ariel Garelli!"

A sixteen year old girl broke free of the crowd and walked to the stage with a look of shock on her face. Sea smiled at her.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Sea asked. It was silent for a moment.

"Me! Me! I do!" Someone called out, breaking the silence. Another sixteen year old girl came out of the crowd and ran to the front. She had brown curly hair and green eyes. Ariel shook her head at the girl, and mouthed the word 'no', but the girl only yelled louder. Ariel was finally escorted back, and the other girl stood onstage confidently.

"What is your name?" Sea asked the girl.

"Rowan Chamberlain," the girl said.

"Did you know Ariel?" Sea asked.

"Yes. She's my friend," Rowan said.

"Oh, how nice of you," Sea said, before turning back to the bowl and picking out the final tribute slip. "Alexandra Carlyle!"

Alexandra stood frozen for a minute, then smirked. She didn't mind. So she wouldn't have to volunteer when she's eighteen. Whatever, the sooner, the better. She walked up calmly and confidently.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Sea asked.

"No!" Alexandra said. "No volunteers."

"Alright then," Sea said.

They all shook hands, and left the stage.

**Well, there you go. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
